paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Broomstick
|unlock = 23 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $511,000 |mag = 10 |max_ammo = 90 |rpm = 0.166 |damage = 65 |accuracy = 80 |stability = 60 |concealment = 28 |threat = 10 |reload_min = 4.0 |reload_max = 4.17 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.75 |hipfire_s_max = 1.75 |hipfire_m_min = 1.75 |hipfire_m_max = 1.75 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = c96 |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.90|ammo_b_max = 3.15}} The Broomstick is a pistol released with the Gage Historical Pack. Overview The Broomstick is a pistol that has stats similar to the LEO, Signature .40, and Crosskill Pistols. It has a very good accuracy rating of 80, triumphing over other pistols in it's tier, but is hampered by a very slow reload. It's main selling point, however, is it's mods. It can be converted into a "DMR" type of weapon using the Precision Barrel, Barrel Sight .44, and Holster Stock. It gains much more stability and damage. It's unique sight also provides a zoom like a sniper rifle. This comes with the cost of Accuracy (which is counter-intuitive for a sniper-like weapon) and Pickup Rate. The Broomstick's concealment also is reduced significantly. In a way, it can be considered a secondary version of the Gewehr 3. Summary Pros: * Highest base accuracy of pistols in it's tier * Mods offer great potential for improved damage, though at the cost of accuracy and total ammo, as well as above-average stability and magazine capacity * Good base Concealment * Barrel Sight 44 offers extremely high zoom level Cons: * Small base magazine * Relatively small mod pool, with only five unique mods * Small ammo pool for a non-magnum handgun * Very slow reload * Concealment value drops substantially upon modding, making it hard to create any effective "pure" Stealth build Tips *Due to its low total ammo, having the Fully Loaded skill, preferably Aced, helps greatly in combat as the total ammo increase grants the Broomstick two entire extra magazines to use. * Tactical reloading is of dubious usefulness with this weapon, as its empty reload time is only marginally longer than its mid-magazine reload time. * In an update, the damage of the Broomstick has been buffed, especially if the Precision Barrel mod is applied. In fact, with the Jungle Ninja Suppressor, Specialized Killing aced, and One Handed Talent aced, it can reach to approximately 256, even higher than a silenced DMR AMR-16 (220). With the Barrel Sight 44, it can effectively be a sniper pistol in the right hands. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Broomstick-Hakkapeliitta.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Broomstick-Rhetoric.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Broomstick-Golden-Serpent.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Broomstick-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is a historiographical term for , based on the Finnish battle cry "hakkaa päälle" ("Cut them down!"). **Although likely a coincidence, the Mauser C96 was utilized by the during the and . * has Chinese lettering engraved on the receiver, reading "Payday". Achievements Trivia *The Broomstick was based on the German , with its in-game name referencing one of the C96's many nicknames: the Broomhandle, mainly due to its broomhandle-shaped grip. Modding the Broomstick with the Precision Barrel turns it into the Mauser C96 Carbine, the Broomstick with the High Capacity Mag attached becomes the Mauser M712 Schnellfeuer sans the selective-fire function. Having both makes it the Mauser M712 Carbine (again without the M712's selective-firing capability). **The manufacturer is reportedly called Schnauser, an obvious play on the real manufacturer of Mauser. **A Mauser C96 wouldn't realistically be able to be silenced without extensive modification of the weapon, as the weapon's barrel does not have threads to screw on a suppressor. **The Broomstick features the writing "Machinewerk Übertöten M1916" on the right side right above the grip. The English translation of this would be something like "Machine Factory Overkill M1916". M1916 is the designation of two contract variants of the Mauser C96, the M1916 Austrian Contract and the Prussian "Red 9". ***"Machinewerk" is mispelled. The correct form of the word should be "Maschinenwerk". **The high damage of the Broomstick is unusual, as the rounds it fires (7.63x25mm Mauser) are much weaker compared to the .45 ACP rounds of say, a Colt M1911/Crosskill (and a modernized M1911 at that). Unless this is the Chinese Shanxi copy (which fires .45 ACP rounds), the M1911 generally deals more damage per shot. **Winston Churchill used a Mauser C96 when he fought in the Second Boer War. Not so coincidentally, equipping a modified C96 unlocks the "So Uncivilized" achievement that gives the player a mask based on his face. Furthermore the Weapon features a writing reading "W-n" followed by a symbol resembling a skull and the number 15, which seems to be a nod to Winston Churchill as he resigned from the government and rejoined the British Army in 1915. *The Broomstick's charging handle locks back on its own upon starting a tactical reload, without any action from the player character. **Also a developer oversight, is that while the Broomstick has the option of performing a tactical reload, it would in reality not make a difference as the C96 has to retract its bolt in order to be able to feed cartridges into the internal magazine. The shooter would have go through the same steps regardless of whether or not they had fired all bullets out of the gun. **The Broomstick also finishes its empty reload with the player character pulling back on and releasing the bolt, disconnecting and ejecting the still-attached stripper clip in one swift motion. Though fast and aesthetically pleasing for a videogame animation, doing so in real life is ill-advised due to the clip can be snapped into pieces by the advancing bolt and cause a nasty jam that may require partial disassembly of the weapon to fix. What would have been the correct way to end a clip reload of the Mauser C96 would be for the character to pull the clip off after loading its ammo content into the weapon like in the tactical reload; the bolt will release itself automatically upon the clip being removed. ***Rather curiously, this proper reload animation is used when performing a tactical mag refill. **Despite correctly modelling the C96's 20-round detachable magazine as the High Capacity Mag, when attached, the Broomstick will still reload via a single 10-round clip instead of changing out the magazine. Even more so, whenever the player reloads, they would still insert a full 10-round strip regardless of the magazine's actual capacity at the time. *With the Damper.L 44 barrel extension and the Barrel Sight 44, the Broomstick can be made to closely resemble Han Solo's DL-44 heavy blaster pistol from the original trilogy of Star Wars. This is referenced by the Broomstick's "So Uncivilized" achievement, (a quote from Han Solo in “A New Hope”) requiring the player to have both mods installed on the gun. *When adding a gadget, no additional Concealment penalty will be applied despite adding a rail on the right side to support it. Gallery Broomstick.jpg|A preview of the Broomstick. Broomstick In Action.jpg|The Broomstick in action. ru:Broomstick Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Gage Historical Pack DLC Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)